clubpenguinfandomcom-20200223-history
User talk:Fooly8
__TOC__ Welcome to the Club Penguin Wiki, Fooly8! Hi there! Welcome to the Club Penguin Wiki, the free online encyclopedia all about Club Penguin! We hope you enjoy your stay here. If you want to discuss improvements to a page, use its . A talk page is the discussion section for the page it is about. User's have their own talk pages so that different people can message them. The page you are on now is your talk page, which will be used to receive messages. Whenever you make a comment on a talk page, be sure to sign your post with your signature. You can do this by typing 4 tildes (~~~~). You can also click the button on the edit bar to do the same thing. There is also IRC, where you can also talk about the wiki (for help, or for general discussion about it) or socializing, like a talk page, but in real time. All users have their very own user page. User pages are pages in which the user, who owns the page, can describe themselves. Feel free to fill out with information about yourself, and anything else you would like to say. A few users called Administrators have extra tools to maintain the wiki. They have special abilities such as blocking users, deleting pages, reverting edits, and a few others. Administrators' names will normally show in green. A list of Administrators can be found here. If an admin asks you to stop doing something, it is best to respect their request and do as you are told. Sometimes not listening to them in cases where you are breaking our policy may result in a block. Before you begin editing, we also kindly ask you to read our policy first, to avoid any blocks and to be aware of our rules. Editing is the act of changing a page, adding information onto it. Your knowledge of the game is the prime reason why we are a large website. Pages are divided into many namespaces, ranging from our article mainspace (about Club Penguin) to userspace (about you and the users) to projectspace (about the wiki itself). Articles are our most important pages that are informative and have information on different things on Club Penguin. An example of an article would be the Coffee Shop page. To edit a page, click the "Edit this page" button on the top of the page. Please note that this wiki is not a forum, but we do have a forum that can be used to simply chat, talk about wiki issues or project new ideas! If you make a mistake while editing, do not stress! Just go to the bottom of the article and click "Report a problem on this page". Just explain what happened. If you intentionally mess up a page, you will be from editing, per our policy. There are many more advanced things that you will learn as you go on. However, it is important that you check out our Manual of Style. If you are not aware of the rules in the Manual of Style and Policy, you could be blocked, and it won't be our fault that you were not informed. Therefore, it is very important you go through the manual of style. You should read What the Club Penguin Wiki is not. For more help when editing wikis, visit . You can also modify some of your account settings such as a signature at your . If you want to learn how to make a cool signature, click here! If you have any questions, please contact Awesome335, Sdgsgfs, Penguin-Pal, ShrimpPin, Happy65, Mixer2301, Dps04 and Welcome00 the Crazy Penguin. Thanks! And, once again, welcome to the Club Penguin Wiki! We are looking forward to working with you! __TOC__ -- Awesome335 (Talk) 22:27, June 28, 2012 Happy New Year! We wish you a happy new year! -- Dps04talk 05:39, December 30, 2012 (UTC) Happy new years Hopefully you enjoyed 2012! Dogkid1 (talk) 19:36, December 30, 2012 (UTC)Dogkid1Dogkid1 (talk) 19:36, December 30, 2012 (UTC) World of Seals wiki Go on the World of Seals wiki soon --The Awesome Director (talk) 05:05, December 31, 2012 (UTC)The Director of PSA RE: So what exactly shows up when you try to edit? Show me a screenshot. 03:48, January 2, 2013 (UTC) hi fooly8. PLEASE READ. hey fooly8. can you please get the plain (transparent background) of these crab puffles?(each one) i collect the tranparent bg pics of pengs and puffles thanks, From Fatewate. thanks! thanks! i love puffles a lot. -Fate thanks dude! thanks for uploading the no bg crab puffles! if u make anymore customs, please upload the stuff from it transparent bg. thanks again! -FATE TO THE WATE Icon When will my icon be ready?? Spydar007 (81.101.202.233, Talk Page, , My Player Card, My Tracker) 17:12, February 27, 2013 (UTC) Here's my entry for the logo contest on the Puffle Fanon Wiki. It would be helpful if you could upload it to the wiki. I have posted it on the blog page in the comments. http://prntscr.com/v08uq Spydar007 (81.101.202.233, Talk Page, , My Player Card, My Tracker) 17:04, March 4, 2013 (UTC) Higher Position in Puffle Fan Club? Would you like a higher position in the Puffle Fan Club by Rosie? Phineas99 wishes you a Merry St. Patrick's Day User:Historicalcp, Sorry if its late, anyways, whenever you are irish or not...Happy St. Patrick's Day! can you work on this wiki? can you come work on clubpenguinmemos.wikia.com? Snorp09 (talk) 03:28, March 24, 2013 (UTC) Fooly. This is Tobias. I was taking the CP egg hunt on chat. Then for some reason you became away. Please come back to chat! --TobiasIsAwesome (talk) 17:47, March 28, 2013 (UTC) Happy Easter :D -- Dps04talk 16:30, March 30, 2013 (UTC) Happy Easter and Earth Day 2013 from Phineas99! Captain Mordecai; The Regular Avenger! April 22, 2013 Hey there! I know Easter is late of not but anyways...here is the Easter gift along with the Earth Day gift! Hope you like it! Oh and remember to turn green, and help protect the Earth and then eat some eggs! :D :P Easter 2013 Gift.png|Happy Easter from Phineas99! Earth Day Gift.png|Happy Earth Day from Phineas99! top trumps request fooly request.png Hope you like it :). - Yo! It's me, Penstubal from the Fanon Wiki! --Penstubal (talk) 19:27, July 9, 2013 (UTC) Licenses Hello: As you may or may not be aware, a new license has been added to the Upload page: . I urge you to add it to all the customs you may have done and add it to all the customs you may add in the future. Have a good day: If you try to prove Murphy's Law wrong, [[User talk:Vicyorus|'you're gonna have a bad time']] 20:46, July 10, 2013 (UTC) About the picture Hello: I must ask you to point out the difference between PHL FTSH.png and Lobby_PH.png, as both images are the same to my perspective. Please note that if PHL FTSH.png is the same as Lobby_PH.png, it will be removed because it is a duplicate file. Have a good day: -- If you try to prove Murphy's Law wrong, [[User talk:Vicyorus|'you're gonna have a bad time']] 04:09, July 15, 2013 (UTC) :Is it just me, or does File:PHL FTSH.png say 0 B for the file size? o.o Fooly, what have you done?! :-- 04:43, July 15, 2013 (UTC) Custom's Licenses Title says it all. Don't forget to license your customs. -- If you try to prove Murphy's Law wrong, [[User talk:Vicyorus|'you're gonna have a bad time']] 23:29, July 25, 2013 (UTC) Chat please Please come here on this Chat: http://clubpenguin.wikia.com/wiki/Special:Chat?useskin=wikia kthbai --~ 120px My Talk page 00:57, January 21, 2014 (UTC) Savin' them dinos PART 2: http://clubpenguin.wikia.com/wiki/User_blog:OrangePuffle/Savin%27_Them_Dinos:_Part_2 OP Happy Earth Day from Mariocart25 Mariocart25 02:02, April 22, 2014 (UTC) Happy Easter 2014! [[User:Phineas99cp|'6th' ]] [[User talk:Phineas99cp| Penguin ]] [[User Blog: Phineas99cp| Pirate ]] April 21, 2014